Bucky J
Bucky J (voiced by an uncredited David Lynch) is a lighting tech on On High in Blue Tomorrows. He seems vastly incompetent and incredibly out of it. He is heard yelling down to Kingsley, mostly incoherently, while a frustrated and bewildered Kingsley tries to direct him where to place a light. Bucky yells something along the lines of, "First goddamn time I had to crap!" Trivia * On the Stories feature, David Lynch discusses Bucky J's backstory: "Bucky J, the night before, had what anyone would say would be maybe one of the world’s worst nights. And so he was like totally toast on this day. It’s like one of those things that happens, it’s like a life-changing event. And insurance companies are involved, police are involved, hospitals, doctor, nurses, drugs, rehabilitation, church, and state and national government. All these things. And so things are not the same after that." Lynch says John Churchill (who plays Chuck Ross) inspired Lynch to create the character while Lynch was lying on the ground shooting Justin Theroux for a lighting test. * Lynch has acted in several of his films. His most prominent acting role is almost certainly FBI Regional Bureau Chief Gordon Cole on the TV series Twin Peaks and in the feature film Twin Peaks: Fire Walk with Me -- a role he late reprised in 2017's Twin Peaks: The Return ''(with Gordon -- one of the most prominently featured characters -- promoted to FBI Deputy Director and sharing a great deal of screentime with Diane Evans, played by Laura Dern). Lynch's first on-screen role was as an unnamed and nonspeaking orderly/nurse in his short film ''The Amputee. He had an uncredited speaking role as a spice harvester in Dune, a voice cameo as a radio police dispatcher in Blue Velvet, an over-the-phone voice cameo in the On the Air pilot as Mr. Zoblotnick (a role played onscreen by Sydney Lassick in subsequent episodes); he played the grotesque Billy Groper in the BlueBob "Thank You, Judge" music video, all the voices (including the lead character Randy and his son Sparky) on the Shockwave web animated series Dumbland, and starred in the web series Out Yonder and the web short Boat (possibly as himself). He has also occasionally acted in films and series which he did not direct. He had a fleeting cameo in John Byrum's Heart Beat ''(as an artist in a scene that takes place at a display of several works which were actually painted by Lynch); he played Willie, the love interest of his then-girlfriend Isabella Rossellini, in Tina Rathborne's ''Zelly and Me; he had a cameo as a morgue attendant in Michael Almereyda's Nadja (which Lynch and his then-girlfriend Mary Sweeney executive produced; rumor has it that Lynch also played a morgue attendant in a deleted scene from his own Lost Highway, creating a potential crossover character); he provided the voice of Gus the Bartender in many episodes over four seasons of the animated series The Cleveland Show, and also made voice appearances in two episodes of Family Guy, once as Gus and once as himself; and he played CBS executive Jack Dahl in two episodes of Louis CK's Louie. He played Howard in John Carroll Lynch's upcoming Lucky, opposite Harry Dean Stanton, and has long been set to play a character named William Tabbs in his daughter Jennifer Lynch's film A Fall from Grace. Category:Characters